guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Painful Bond
It's worth noting that a number of spirits attack at range: Pain, Bloodsong, Dissonance, Shadowsong, Wanderlust. (A few of the other passive spirits seem to defend themselves when attacked.) Painful Bond's damage triggers for each of those attacks (and they do their own damage as well). This requires a bit of setup time but produces a fair amount of damage output at high levels of Communing/Channeling. Chrysoula 17:29, 3 June 2006 (CDT) :I dont think Dark Escape reduces the damage from this, could anyone double check this? (T/ ) 23:26, 10 June 2006 (CDT) Does this hex spread to all adjacent to the enemy you cast it on? It seems to but I am not 100% sure. Was thinking of a possible hex-nuke build using this, but Ritualists get so few hexes and the slow recharge sucks. :"Nearby" and "adjacent" refer to different ranges, but yes, enemies around the target enemy will be hexed. --68.142.14.34 20:52, 4 July 2006 (CDT) AoE enemy scattering? Will multiple triggers of Painful Bond eventually get PvE monsters to scatter from the area, like what happens with any AoE spell or something like Ignite Arrows? :No, because it's not AoE. The hex ITSELF is AoE, but the damage isn't. Shido 20:45, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Vampirism not triggering Vampirism's attacks do not trigger this hex's dmg. --Heurist 23:30, 2 August 2007 (CDT) because vampirism only steals life, it doesnt deal dmg Tested at the Isle of The Nameless with the dummys, Painful Bond does trigger with Vampirism and Bloodsong. Vainity And Sorrow 00:13, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Vampirism and Bloodsong both do zero damage, and their lifestealing attack. The zero still registers as an attack, and thus triggers any needed effects. 76.7.190.150 14:33, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::It used to not work with this, it was fixed in some update. --Macros 14:34, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::Vamp triggers BP, but lets Signet of Ghostly Might fail. :< (late to the party, but meh) --- -- (s)talkpage 01:30, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Skill Trainers Seems redundant having two trainers listed considering the second's page is just "same skills as the first". More importantly though, Painful Bond isn't on either of those trainer's skill list. -Ezekiel 03:37, 7 December 2007 (UTC) life stealing i had bloodsong, pain and painful bond up. I saw it attack a target and saw 3 numbers pop up. 17 from bond, 15 from pain, and 0 from blood song. shouldn't i be seeing 2 hits from bond? i was thinking that it didnt trigger cause of the life stealing but the life stealing spirits do 0 damage in addition to the life steal so idk. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:04, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :That's odd... I'll go tour the Isle of the Nameless to check this. PBond should trigger... Also, are you sure you didn't see 15 Bloodsong, 0 Bloodsong and 17 Bond? Cause Bloodsong does strike twice, and you only saw 3 numbers. --- -- (s)talkpage 00:55, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::I was correct: See here. And with Signet of Ghsotly Might attached to it, for bigger domages. --- -- (s)talkpage 01:30, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh. I didn't realize that the damage for bloodsong showed up as two numebrs. usually when i run bars with all the spirits and bond i see so many numbers i cant tell what does what. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:16, 1 August 2008 (UTC)